Love the Way You Lie
""Love The Way You Lie"" Eminem ft Rihanna Just gonna stand there and watch me burnWell that's alright because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryWell, that's alright because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels likeAnd right now there's a steel knife in my windpipeI can't breathe but I still fight while I can fightAs long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight High off of love, drunk from my hateIt's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I sufferI suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates meShe fuckin' hates me, and I love it Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain'tCome back, we're running right back, here we go againIt's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going greatI'm Superman with the wind at his back She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamedI snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his nameI laid hands on her, I never stoop so low againI guess I don't know my own strength Just gonna stand there and watch me burnWell that's alright because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryWell, that's alright because I love the way you lieI love the way you lieI love the way you lie You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em?You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'emGot that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'emNow you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'emNow you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'emYou push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'emThrow 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em It's the race that took over, it controls you bothSo they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different daySound like broken records playing over But you promised her, next time you'd show restraintYou don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo gameBut you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the windowGuess that's why they call it "window pane" Just gonna stand there and watch me burnWell that's alright because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryWell that's alright because I love the way you lieI love the way you lieI love the way you lie Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't meanAnd we fall back into the same patterns, same routineBut your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as meBut when it comes to love, you're just as blinded Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was meMaybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seemsMaybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcanoAll I know is I love you too much to walk away though Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalkDon't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeballNext time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall Next time? There won't be no next timeI apologize, even though I know it's liesI'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liarIf she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bedAnd set this house on fire Just gonna stand there and watch me burnWell that's alright because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryWell that's alright because I love the way you lieI love the way you lieI love the way you lie" Category:Song Category:Rap Category:Hip-Hop